kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ienzo
Guard or Scientist :"Damn it Aeleus! That's the third test tube today!" "...." My randomness knows no bounds! :P Aaaanyway, yeah, Ienzo will probably be a scientist type in this. Maybe Aeleus, Braig and Dilan are more 'field researchers', with guards being a minor job while nothing is going on. Guess we'll find out as more news comes, and when the game comes out.Adam 148 17:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) How Old will Ienzo be? ok, so BbS is suposed to be 10 years before KH1 right? we know that the events of the game will take place before the six aprentances banish ansem to the relm of nothingness. i know Zexions age is never said, but to me personaly he seems about the ages of 16-19. that would possably make him possably 6 to 9 years old in BbS, far too early for him to be a scientist. chances are in BbS, Ienzo will be a child who dreams of becoming a scientist to serv under Ansem, wouch could make sence. and as a child he could carry around a book, a dictonary, to help him learn things quicker, to incresses his chances of becoming a student of ansem its just a theory of mine but still. User~Ixbran I agree with you there. It is said that Zexion is the second youngest member in the Organization. Roxas is 15, so I'm sure Ienzo is at least 19 or so. With BBS taking 10 years before the game, I'm looking forward into seeing a child Ienzo! Kyaa~!--'NinjaSheik' 17:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the problem with that is that this would be around the time he became a Nobody and STOPPED aging. So he should be around the same age, otherwise we can assume the others (who look to be in their early 20s by Days/CoM) would be teenagers in BbS, which they clearly aren't from the pics we've seen. Adam 148 17:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I can't wait to see him!--'NinjaSheik' 18:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Except we've been told they became Nobodies around BbS. Whatever Braig looks like could be caused ingame, or due to the experiments. We know they became Nobodies at least 9 years before KH though. Adam 148 21:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well also take into account, his Aprentase Xehanort has yet to make an appearance, all we know is that Braig, Dilin, Even, Lexeaus and Ienzo are suposed to appear in game, but no info on xehanort being in the game. also take into account, their physical apearances. in KH2 Xigbar looks as old as Even, while in BBS Braig looks about the age of terra. i think the events of BBS take place before Xehanort becomes Ansems aprentace; ergo before they dabbled in darkness and became nobodys. but again this is all speculation on my part. Ienzo might very well be an aprentace of Ansems, while at the same time if eel he will be too young. or he could end up being a child genious and having been accepted as an aprentace at an early age, wont know till we actualy see him now wont we ~Ixbran :Ixbran, did you ever play KHII? Xehanort was in that. The event where he appears is not long before he and the other apprentices take on their Nobody forms. Xehanort doesn't seem to have aged since that event, which we can take to be about a year after BbS. We can assume that BbS will show us the reason behind Xehanort's amnesia, so we can assume this is the time he turns up in Radiant Garden, so the apprentices will not age much. Adam 148 17:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Picture :Images of Xehanort haven't appeared for BbS yet have they (Xehanort, Ansem's Apprentice)? If they haven't, then we can assume that BbS revolves around his origins and lack of memory. If this is the case then it can't be more than a year or 2 before he and the other apprentices become the Organisation. If we consider the example of Sora from KH and his growth to KHII, which took less than a year, then we can assume growth rates in the KH universe are rather exaggerated. So Ienzo could grow a lot in this time, we can't know until the game comes out. Adam 148 17:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) (My computer is acting up, it's logged me out of everything today ¬_¬) :Ienzo's cuteness seems to be a silly thing to argue about. So he hasn't gone through a growth spurt yet, who cares? :P Adam 148 18:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How to pronounce his name How do you pronounce Ienzo's name? '—Ghostboy ' 18:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Good question... um... well, I pronounce it EE-en-Zo. But it'll probably be something like Yen-Zo or Yent-so. Adam 148 19:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) It actually is i-en-zo. It's (just like the katakana say...) "ee-en-tso". Italian-style Z.—Urutapu 06:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) is it me? Or does Ienzo look like a kid he almost looks younger then me and i'm 12...............Firaga44 00:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC)